jumperversefandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Harris
Millie Harris (Harrison in the book) is David Rice's girlfriend and then wife. "You lied to me. You betrayed me. I told you what that means'." '' '''Millie's words to Davy when she breaks up with him in the book Jumper __INDEX__ 'Jumper (Novel)' David (Davy) first meets Millie Harrison, a college student, at a Sweeney Todd Broadway show in New york. He is instantly smitten with her. Millie explains that she is staying in the city for only another week and that she is a Psychology Major at Stillwater University. After the show David spots Millie outside of the theater. He calls a cab and asks her to join him. Millie accepts David's offer though she is unsure what to make of his persistence. Millie takes a long time to agree to see David as nothing more than a young acquaintance. She is extremely apprehensive to start any kind of relationship with David. She is uncertain because she is 21 and he is 18, and she doesn't know how to feel about being in a serious relationship with someone so young. David attempts to show her how mature he really is. He does this by wooing her for the rest of the week. David takes Millie out around New York and buys her dinner along with seeing a few plays and broad way shows. Millie is grateful for all of this though she is still wary about getting too involved with David because of the difference in their ages. Millie says she will consider a relationship with David and then leaves for Oklahoma at the end of the week. For the next few weeks the couple communicates by phone and Millie soon invites David as her date to a college party in Oklahoma. David happily accepts. David defends Millie at the party from Mark, an ex-boyfriend of hers. After David jumps Mark to an international airport, Millie takes David back to her apartment. As they are drinking tea Millie asks David why he never talks about himself. Anxious of what she will think of his horrible past, David hesitates in telling Millie about himself. Millie lets this go for the moment and tells David that he has his right to privacy through if he lies to her about anything, no matter what it is, whatever they have together is over. David promises that he won't. Finally comfortable, David confesses to Millie that he is still a virgin, much to Millie's shock. David then opens up about his past though he doesn't tell her about robbing the Chemical Bank of New York or about his ability to jump. When David is done telling Millie about himself the two consummate their relationship, and officially start seeing each other. When Millie discovers that the NYPD are investigating David, she is furious with him when he cannot give an explanation as to why and immediately breaks up with him. David angry and hurt over their breakup teleports right in front of a stunned Millie. The two of them stay broken up for a few months. The couple slowly starts to reconnect through notes they send to each other. Finally after five months they get back together. David then admits to Millie that he robbed the Chemical Bank of New York. He then shows her that he can teleport. Millie is disturbed by the money and is originally rattled by the jumping. She ultimately accepts both of these things. Throughout the novel David is suffering form the severe after effects of the abuse his alcoholic father has afflicted upon him nearly his entire life. Millie helps him to deal with his fear and anger towards his Dad . Millie also helps David copes with the violent death of his mother and she stops him from killing the terrorist that was responsible for her death. By the end of the book she convinces David to finally start seeing a therapist to help him further deal with his issues. Reflex Reflex takes place ten to twelve years after Jumper. Millie and David are now a happily married couple. Millie works as a Marital and Family Therapist in a clinic in Stillwater Oklahoma. David works occasionally for the NSA. The couple mainly live in a house that David built in the side of a West Texas cliff , Which they call The Aerie. Millie also owns her own condo in Stillwater. The couple rarely stays there because David has an intense fear of being discovered again by the NSA like he was in Jumper. In the beginning of Reflex Millie and David start to have a very familiar marital dispute over wanting to start a family. Millie desperately argues that she isn't getting any younger (she is 33 and David 28) and wants to have children before its too late. David argues that because of the physical and emotional abuse he suffered at his father's hands is not sure he is ready to be a father. David somewhat ends the argument by saying that he has to meet his NSA handler in Washington D.C. Millie asks him what time he will be back and David says it shouldn't take him long. Millie asks him to jump her to the Arie so she can sleep for she has a client meeting the following morning. David tries to talk to Millie, but Millie is still upset by his indifference to have children. She rejects his attempts to talk to her by saying angrily “Go dammit!” David takes her at her word and jumps away. Millie immediately feels guilty about the whole argument and desperately wishes that she could jump after David so she could diffuse it. The following morning comes and goes and David still hasn't returned to her. Millie begins to get worried but knows that David will come to her when he can. Another day passes and Millie's anxiety starts to worsen. She comes to the decision she must get out of the cliff house and the only way she can is to repel down. Though she hasn't practiced repelling for awhile, Millie is certain that she can do it. She sets up her repelling gear and begins to descend down. Her repelling anchor is jarred loose and she begins to fall off the cliff side. Millie screams thinking she will soon die. The next thing she knows, she is in her condo in Stillwater. Baffled Millie tries to figure out what just happened to her. She soon comes to the conclusion that she jumped. Over time Millie perfects her jumping skills and soon discovers that David was kidnapped by a sinister covert branch of the government in order to use his jumping skills to carry out there own horrific deeds. Millie finds Davy and rescues him form his captor. David then takes the two of them to a cabin in a spacious valley in the Canadian Rockies. The couple then decide to make this cabin their new home. When David once again expresses his uncertainty about his ablitity to be a father Millie says to him: No. I know you're not but it's time. I know you're afraid you'll turn into your father that you'll treat your own children like he treated you. But look, dear one, if you resisted killing and punishing the people who imprisoned and tortured you I'm pretty sure you won't raise a hand to your own children. And this is a much better place for kids than the Aerie. More room- no cliff. You must've been thinking about that a little.“ David still isn't sure. Millie tells him confidently "It's time. In more ways than one." '' The book then ends with the couple planning to start a family. '' Jumper (Movie) Millie is first seen in a classroom while David is glaring at her. After that scene, the movie goes to David walking up to her at her locker. There is a list of all the places she wants to go and Rome is number one. Millie tells him "If you're going to dream, might as well dream big." David then walks up to her after school and hands her a snow globe he bought her. She loves the snow globe, but Mark throws the snow globe on to the frozen river. David tries to get the snow globe but falls through and every one thinks he dies, but he teleports to the library. Millie then, after talking to Ellen Harris her mother, hears pebbles being thrown at her window. She goes outside to find the snow globe on a swing. Millie is next scene at the local bar on a campus in Ann Arbor. She is a bartender and has grown up. She talks to David when he tries to leave. Mark and David get into a fight over Millie, but David wins. After the fight the two go sit at the bar and share a drink to catch up. David tells her he was thinking of checking out Rome, which she thought he was only mocking her. They soon then go to Rome, but when they arrive to the hotel, she gets paranoid. She tells David that she thinks there is something he is not telling her, David just says he is in banking. Millie specifically says she doesn't want him to lie to her because she has been with boys like that. David says he isn't. They then have sex on the bed of the hotel room. The movie then shows them roaming Rome and ending up at the Colliseum, which is closed. David jumps through the gate and opens the door.They end up at the bottom level where David jumps to the other side to open one more door. He runs into Paladins with Griffin, which a Roman guide sees them. David gets arrested and questioned at the local authorities. When they leave, David tells her to hurry up to the airport. At the airport David tells her that this as far as they can go together. She asks him what's in the back pack and he shows her the large amount of money. Millie is next seen when David tries to get her from her house to protect her. She is really mad for him leaving her at an airport. He then shows her his ability to teleport and that he rob banks, which freaks her out. David grabs her and teleports them to Griffin's lair. There she witnesses a fight between the Jumpers and Paladins. David gets caught by the Power Stick and Millie says she will let him down if she takes him home. He agrees to, but Griffin shows up with the Scar Ripper. The jump scar slowly closes, but before it does, Millie is pulled through with the tether on the Power Stick. She is constrained to the wall where David must save her. David, foolishly, jumps right into Millie's apartment and immediately gets constrained up against Millie. He tells her to hold on and teleports a quarter of the apartment building (including Roland) to a river where he passes out. Then the apartment mysteriously teleports to the Ann Arbor library. The last scene of the movie shows David and Millie standing outside. David goes in to talk to his mother, Mary Rice a leader of the Paladins. After they teleport some where warm. Movie Rumor There is a rumor that Millie jumped the apartment when David passes out at the end. This has not been redeemed as true. Return to Jumper Wiki